hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Night shine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hidden Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hidden Warrior Rp Wiki:Project Art page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawnstorm (Talk) 23:59, April 19, 2010 Thank-you Thanks for joining Night! I hope you like it and don't want to leave like CotC Wikia. You can RP and ask if you have any quesations. Also see the New User Guidelines if you are stuck. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I have added you as an admin, but if you would not want to be one, just say. :3 Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Admin maintain the site itself and keep the peace between users, as well as regulating any activities or projects on the site (Roleplay as well). Here is a few qualities you should have/improve on as an admin: #Do what is best for the wiki/project, not what is best for individual users. #Respect your fellow users and be prepared to have to use patience; don't yell at them. #Make your decisions confidently and don't appear indecisive; others will, if not immediately, respect your decisions. I'll add an admin page sooner or later. :3 You can lead DustClan and you can have two RP Characters until we get a few more members. You have made a valid point and Frosty, Misty, Icy and Birchy have been taken of SW. Thanks for your questions, I hope you'd like to lead Project Characters, goo luck and thanks you. P.S. I hope you decide to stay. Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Gathering there is a gathering tonight at 6pm. If you live in England please go to Next Gathering Patrol at this tikme. If you live in the USA please work out what time you have to get on at.:) Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Blanks We need your help imporving the balnks. See the talk page of Project Art to see why...:3 Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Can I be the medicine cat for DustClan? Creekshine. Same as Creekpaw. ;) Γǻώήςτόŗm 13:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Do you want to go on the IRC? I'm really bored. Γǻώήςτόŗm 14:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) If it's okay, could I be deputy of DustClan? My name would be either Grayfeather or Leopardtail. I can't decide! Which one do you think would be fit for a deputy? εСћбђэάѓτ 15:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hey, Night. I might make this my main RP wiki, I had some troubles with SOME users on CotC wiki. Btw, does ICe RP on this wiki? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. THAT user is on this wiki. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can I join DustClan as a Queen, Iceshine,(:White she-cat with brown eyes and silver spots) nursing Softkit(: White She-kit with blue eyes and silver paches) And Mudkit(:Brown tabby tom With amber eyes)? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' Kitty Love! '']] 12:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Echoheart requested to be softkit should i add her? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' Kitty Love! '']] 14:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC)